1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high impact resin composition, and more particularly to a high impact resin composition containing a polymer prepared by ring-opening polymerization of cyano- or ester-substituted norbornene derivatives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An article by R. E. Rinechart appearing in the Journal of Polymer Science (1969) Part C, No. 27, pages 7 to 25 and the Japanese Patent Publications Nos. 22705/67 and 7552/68 point out that a new type of polymer can be obtained by subjecting to ring-opening polymerization cycloolefins such as cyclooctene, cyclopentene, cyclobutene, cyclooctadiene and norbornene in an organic solvent selected from aromatic hydrocarbons such as toluene, aliphatic hydrocarbons such as n-heptane and lower alcohols such as methyl alcohol, using a catalyst prepared from halides of noble metals such as ruthenium, osmium and iridium or halides of transition metals such as titanium, molybdenum, tungsten and vanadium.
However, a joint report by Francis W. Michelotti and William P. Keaveney appearing in the Journal of Polymer Science (1965), Part A, Vol. 3, pages 895 to 905 discloses that 5-chloromethyl-2-norbornene, a derivative of norbornene, can indeed be formed into fibrous polymer when subjected to ring-opening polymerization, using a catalyst of ruthenium compounds, whereas 5-cyano-2-norbornene, namely, 5-cyano-bicyclo [2,2,1]-heptene-2 can not provide a polymer even when subjected to ring-opening polymerization, using a catalyst of compounds of ruthenium, osmium or iridium. As seen from the foregoing description, some of the derivatives of cyclo-olefins, particularly those of norbornene can be made into polymers by ring-opening polymerization, using a certain kind of a catalytic system, whereas the others of said norbornene derivatives can not be expected to admit of ring-opening polymerization even when the same kind of catalytic system is used.
The present inventors have conducted studies on the ring-opening polymerization of cyano- and ester-substituted norbornene derivatives. As a result, it has been found that polymers can be prepared by ring-opening polymerization of the above-mentioned norbornene derivatives, using a catalytic system consisting of compounds of tungsten and/or those of molybdenum and organic aluminium compounds. It has also been disclosed that said polymer can not be produced by ring-opening polymerization of cyano- or ester-substituted norbornene derivatives, using a catalytic system consisting of compounds of titanium and/or those of vanadium and organic aluminium compounds.
The above-mentioned polymers prepared by ring-opening polymerization of cyano- or ester-substituted norbornene derivatives can be manufactured on an industrial scale and have not only more excellent mechanical properties such as impact strength, low-temperature impact strength and hardness, but also transparency and moldability than commonly used synthetic resins such as polypropylene and polyvinyl chloride, thus admitting of application in the various forms, for example, containers or films by such working process as injection molding or extrusion molding customarily practised in the field of synthetic resins.
Though possessed of many superior properties to other synthetic resins in common use, the above-mentioned polymers prepared by ring-opening polymerization of cyano- and ester-substituted norbornene derivatives can not always be deemed to present satisfactory workability and impact strength when molded into, for example, mechanical parts, window frames, helmets and light covers (such as those for covers of street lamps).